


The last leonin

by Trickster_Loki669



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alucard needs a hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Harith, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miya is a good friend, Protector Alucard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Loki669/pseuds/Trickster_Loki669
Summary: "Empty. It was only what was possible to see, or to feel.The little leonin boy was floating through an immensity of white light, unaware of his surroundings and completely at peace.Alucard, on the other hand, was alert, his ears attentive to the slightest noise as he walked with the boy in his arms."The story is basically what I think, and wish, that happened after the animation "The Last Hope of the Leonin"
Relationships: Alucard/Harith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Golden Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that while there are a lot of Alurith fanarts, there are not many fanfictions, which is a shame. So I decided to write my own.  
> I'm not fluent in English, so there may be mistakes! Google Translate is to blame. haha  
> Please, let's make this shipp great inside the fandom, if you, like me, find these two very cute, let's write some stories about them.
> 
> Also, Harith is 15 years old and Alucard must be between 20 and 25 years old.

Empty. It was only what was possible to see, or to feel.  
The little leonin boy was floating through an immensity of white light, unaware of his surroundings and completely at peace.

Alucard, on the other hand, was alert, his ears attentive to the slightest noise as he walked with the boy in his arms.  
Obviously, after being saved from the clutches of evil, the hunter knew that the little one would need to rest, so he was not surprised when he saw him fall asleep while taking him to the village where he was staying for a few weeks during his incessant hunt.  
Alucard was an excellent hunter, only his withering hatred keeping him alive and standing, in the face of the terrible battles he fought day after day since the death of everyone he loved, since he escaped his captivity, the pit where he faced the most devastating experiences.  
Yes, he had been hardened by all that pain, and yes, he strayed from his path and prolonged his stay, just to save the poor boy. Apparently, he was the newest victim of the damn demons, just an unlucky little kitten.  
The blond continued his walk, and yes, at times he lowered his iron guard, listening to the quiet breathing and observing the boy's delicate features.  
When he arrived in the village he was met by strange and curious looks. Everyone knew his reputation as a lone hunter and probably did not expect his return after tonight. Tonight should be Alucard's final attack on the abyss demons lurking in the forest, he would close the doors, prevent them from returning, and then leave at dawn for a new mission, never looking back, for evil never rests . However, he received a call and something in his heart told him that he should answer, it was what led him to the boy, the only one he managed to save from all the destruction.

The small establishment where he was living temporarily was no big deal, he rented a room in good condition for a very low price, thanks to his status as benefactor.  
The boy's white hair was a mess on the pillow, when he laid him on the bed in the center of the room, Alucard looked one last time before retiring to the bathroom, where he prepared a bath to clean himself from all the remnants of demonic poison. Once finished, he changed his clothes and went back to bed, taking out a bag with his belongings from under it, including some herbs that could be useful.

Harith always felt out of place, even in his village, with his peers, he was never really at home. Home is a very strong and complex word. He loved everyone in his village, but he always wanted more, wanted to reach his true potential. And who could he be, if he allowed the truth inside him to come out?  
When he faced those horrible creatures, the harsh words spoken to him clouded his mind. "You are not strong enough" echoed repeatedly.  
When the golden-haired angel saved him, he felt safe.  
‘Alucard’ was his name, Harith could have sworn he was no stranger to him, yet his confused mind didn’t provide him with the information he needed. In fact, his mind no longer obeyed him, nor his body, so everything went black and he was enveloped in that perfume, that welcoming heat, as if heavenly wings enveloped him.  
Then, there was a small noise, like water falling on a rainy day. And then there were sensations, touches on his body, and all the pain he had barely realized he was feeling, was healed.  
It seemed so long, but when he finally managed to open his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the stranger sitting at his feet, on the edge of the bed. It was dark, but thanks to his improved vision, he was able to clearly see the beautiful hair and white skin on his neck. His face was hidden, he had his back to him, looking extremely focused on an arduous task. Harith heard the sounds he made, metallic, and then he looked at his arms, and his hands, which were around the huge sword that hours earlier had torn apart demonic creatures as if they were made of paper.  
The stranger stopped whatever he was doing, Harith noticed his muscles tensing before they relaxed, and he stood up, turning to face him.  
The sword, now lying on the bed, gleamed in the moonlight, completely clean, no trace of demonic blood.  
Alucard's face was like marble, and his eyes watched him uneasily.

The boy's face betrayed his fear without any mask, Alucard felt a small smile threatening to escape his lips as he approached him, watching the boy walk away unconsciously, but unable to take his eyes off his.  
-Hi, little boy, how do you feel?


	2. Taking care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up, Harith felt sad for what he had lost.  
> Alucard also lost a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if something is wrong about my writing.

Alucard never thought he would take care of any children in his life, or at least not in the near future. A few years ago, he could imagine himself reaching 30, one day, maybe married and then, who knows, having a family, but that went with everything else.  
Now, there were only nightmares left. Every night, Alucard dreamed of the cold hands of the queen of demons, Alice, touching his body, cutting his skin and polluting his soul. He could never think of ever caring for anyone until now.  
The half-cute boy, Harith, was jumping on the bed by the time Alucard returned from the market in the center of the village where they were.

After finding and saving the boy, Alucard decided that it would be ideal for them to keep moving at all times, to avoid being tracked by Helcurt.  
Alucard's initial plan to attack the demons of the forest, which he had spent months in intense research and preparation for, had been totally spoiled after that night, forcing him to start his search for the evil creatures again.  
Harith, of course, has been with him ever since, and now, a week later, they were settling in a new location.  
For the first two days, the little boy remained sad all the time, constantly remembering his friends. Alucard, very busy in his own business, did nothing at first.  
On the third day, however, it was already starting to make him feel bad.  
Alucard decided to try to cheer him up  
Then there were several attempts at jokes, embarrassing tickles and attempts to start conversations.  
All in vain, until one night Alucard choked on a horrible nightmare.  
He saw his mother being dragged screaming to hell, her skin being melted to the bone while he could only watch and cry.  
Just another nightmare, common for him, that dealt with it night after night.  
This time, however, little Leonin was lying on one side of the bed, curled up in a small ball under the blankets.  
One of his ears tense when he heard the older man groan in anguish in his sleep, and Harith woke up, turning to look at him in the darkness.  
Seeing his so vulnerable and current protector, trapped in his own mind, Harith felt he must do something and then slowly approached, wrapping her arms around him and fitting her own face in the curve of his shoulders.  
The magic inside the boy slowly penetrated the darkness in the hunter's mind, dispelling his fears and making him fall back into dreamless sleep.  
Harith watched him in peace, and then fell asleep again.

After that, on the following nights, Harith continued doing the same every night, embracing the eldest and watching over his sleep, and in the morning when he woke up, Alucard did not comment on anything.  
The relationship between them had become less cold, and then they got to where they were now.

Alucard, standing at the door, holding bags of some groceries and looking in disbelief at the boy who jumped happily on the bed  
-Hi, little boy - Alucard waved  
"Hi," Harith said, smiling at him.   
And Alucard decided that he likes to have someone to take care of.


	3. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard had already gotten used to the boy's habits, from time to time, Harith would start holding or playing with random things, usually the hunter's clothes were his choice. Alucard didn't really bother to feel his fingers tracing and holding his coat, it was actually quite comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter ;)

Miya was a good friend, most of the time, and her quiet personality made up for any negative traits. Alucard had met her a few months ago, the talented archer who lived wandering through the forests of the dawn land, leaving no trace and apparently unperturbed by any threat.

Occasionally, Alucard would join her and Tigreal, a noble and famous knight, to discuss matters of the kingdom.  
Now, arriving in the city with Harith at his side, he can't help but draw attention.  
The boy, walking bouncy, as if floating, and sporting a brilliant smile.  
Harith lived his whole life isolated from the world outside his village, so Alucard found that he didn't really care at all for the boy's curiosity, and in fact, he liked to show him around.  
The boy was totally unaware of people staring at his furry ears and his fluffy tail, very focused on the beautiful fountain in the city center.  
Alucard just watched him, never letting go of his hand, they still had a few minutes before they met Miya.  
The hunter had lent the boy his tighter robes, in the hope that they wouldn't get too loose, but it was a futile effort and he had to get him new pants eventually.  
Now the boy almost looked like an ordinary citizen, maybe Alucard would buy him a hat at some point.  
That thought died the moment he looked at him again, he would never ask the boy to hide who he was, people would have to get used to his presence.  
-Alucard?  
Damn, he had said something, the hunter blinked confused and looked at the boy with an apologetic look before smiling - Did you say anything?  
-Yes, I asked if there is any specific place where we should go now, you said that we would meet your friends here. -Harith said, drawing patterns in the air, absently  
-Well he asked, we should probably get going, we could get something to eat while we wait for them. -The boy nodded enthusiastically, getting close enough to him that his shoulders touched Alucard's arms, and holding his hand again while being guided through the streets.

To say that Miya was surprised by the boy would be an understatement. In fact, she was totally delighted, approaching the boy as if approaching a newborn kitten.  
-I'm sorry for what happened to your village, little one -That was all she said when Alucard explained the circumstances in which he met him.  
Harith smiled sadly before turning his attention back to Alucard's coat, where he drew small circles with his finger, which was suddenly a more interesting thing to do than participate in the conversation that the elders were having.  
Alucard had already gotten used to the boy's habits, from time to time, Harith would start holding or playing with random things, usually the hunter's clothes were his choice. Alucard didn't really bother to feel his fingers tracing and holding his coat, it was actually quite comforting.  
Since that night, when he woke up with the boy hugging him, he found that he didn't care so much about being touched by him.  
Alucard avoided any touch since he was rescued from the demons, the softest approach was for him a trigger that brought horrible memories and took his breath away.  
But not at that moment, waking up with the kitten nestled and hugging him was probably the first time in a long time that he woke up feeling good and rested.  
He noticed Miya and Tigreal talking to each other, and turned to Harith  
-Hey, kitten, I'm going to get something to eat, what do you think?  
He could have sworn the boy's cheeks reddened instantly, and he nodded looking away and smiling.

Harith liked Tigreal and Miya, there was no way he couldn't feel protected in the presence of the giant tanned man and the girl, who was trying so sweetly to be kind. It made his heart ache, to know that he had to lose everything to have the chance to escape and discover a new world, full of such good people.  
Harith would try her best, there was no room for tears now, not when Alucard was offering to fetch food with that sincere smile. Even if inside, Harith felt strange and guilty, he would continue to smile, he needed to be strong, it was the only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
